


Turmoil

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revised story     It's the start of the relationship between Captain Lee Crane and Commander Rose Marie Cerley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turmoil

In the deepest part of the Marianna trench, the submarine Seaview was in the area mapping. It's been years, since the Seaview has been in the deepest part. Washington, D.C. wanted to find out, why three of there Naval ships has disappeared. However there was a report of an enemy lab having been placed ten miles away.

And it was Admiral Nelson's crew that was dispatch to find the answer. Nelson having to be in his quarters with his wife Dr. Sylian Markorvia of ten months. She had defected to the United States, some ten years prior to work with the U.S. Government, and the Nelson Institute in Marine Research. It was the past two years, she was able to hook up with Admiral Harriman Nelson and a joint project in whale research.

Commander Chip Morton had the second watch, noticing that something was not right in regard to sonar and other key equipment in the Control Room. Commander Morton had Riley call Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane to the Control Room to confirm his findings. Both men came down the spiral staircase as usual, while the second and third watch crews were settling into there positions, for a possible attack of heavy waters deep down in the trench.

Lee Crane and Nelson were over seeing the sonar/radar reports from Riley and Kowalski manning the stations. "Sir, from what I gather, it looks like a under water quake, and we will be hit with the quake in exactly three minutes." He states with accurately.

Meanwhile Captain Lee Crane was giving an order to Commander Morton to run at flank speed at the coordinates given from his request, but for some odd reason, Seaview was over taken from the waves, knocking everyone out of there seats, including throwing Captain Crane, Nelson and Morton to the floor.

It was Riley, Kowalski and Ron Hanson had gotten up to help the Admiral and the command staff, however Captain Lee Crane was knocked out from the blow to his head. When the wave hit, causing very little damage to the submarine. More quake waves would be hitting the area within the next 30 minutes.  
////////

Doctor Jamieson was called to the Control Room right away, letting him know that Captain Crane had been injured, when he arrived, he had one of his techs with him, along with a gurney, they had to move quickly, when Jamieson heard Nelson call general quarters, while getting Captain Crane settled on the gurney and head out the aft exit by the radio shack.

//////

The enemy lab was dispatching there countries submarine, to see if they do anymore damage to the Seaview.

Captain Jeffies Ronaldson working for the People's Republic, gave it's order to fire two missiles, sonar and radar personnel alerted the command staff of the attack.

Admiral Nelson gave the order for general quarters! ,"Hard right rudder, vector come to 25o degrees, engineering." The Seaview veer off with the two missiles, missing it's target.

Admiral Nelson ordered Commander Morton to have the missile room stand by to fire their weapons.

The captain on the enemy submarine code name Vulcan II, ordered to fire two more missiles, this time missing once again, but this time not able to go any deeper with it's crush depth level, unlike the submarine Seaview.

Nelson ordered the missile room to fire, four heat seeking missiles, as Chief Sharkey and his men ready themselves for the blow.

Commander Morton counted down, on when the missiles would hit the enemy sub...5..4..3..2...1, contact!

Admiral Nelson ordered everyone to hang on with the explosion arriving in a few seconds.

Everyone went flying again, but this time the damage was only small.  
/////////

Dr. Will Jamieson and medical tech Commander Rose Marie Cerley were able to over see Captain Lee Crane medical history, since it was along one at best, having to been working for the Navy and 15 years, working for the Nelson Institute, as Captain of the Submarine Seaview.

Right now Captain Lee Crane was in sickbay resting from the blow to his head with the concussion. While Commander Cerley having to serve on board the submarine for the past few weeks. It would give her the chance to talk or discuss her work with the captain and Dr. Jamieson about the possible program, she would like to begin soon with funds from the Navy and Marine Research for the Nelson Institute Research code name "Gils".

Commander Rose Marie Cerley having to be sitting next to the Captain, who was asleep from the medication given for his concussion. Rose Marie was finding the captain a rather interesting person, ever since she ran into him weeks prior, just after her transferred onto the submarine Seaview.

She actually had turned down his request for a dinner date, a few days after meeting him in the parking lot.

So the past few weeks, she had kept herself busy with adjusting from the move and her duties at the Institute and the Seaview.

Rose Marie waited for the Captain to wake up, as he shifted in his sleep, a moment later, he opened his emerald eyes, when he noticed the most beautiful woman holding his hand.

"I suggest Captain, you don't try to move too quickly, your suffering from a concussion, and some artery damage to your right leg." She let go of his hand to hold him down from getting up too quickly.

"Where is Doc?" He noticed her facial expression and the scent of her perfume.

"Dr. Jamieson is talking with Commander Morton and Admiral Nelson in his quarters about the state of your overall health, as for the Seaview, she is fine, and the rest of the crew intact." She grins at him.

"When can I get out of here?" He asked at a much calmer tone.

"That is up to the doctor and the patient behaving himself, sir!" Making sure she said it with a smile.  
///////////

Meanwhile

At the enemy lab

The scientists continued with the testing of the fault line in the trench, using a special probe drill, cutting deep into the Earth's mantel.

Pressure was building up inside the fissure, what the scientists did not know, that something had gone wrong, causing an massive explosion inside the lab. Radiation feed back from the reactor core blew, causing the lab to be destroyed and sending the rubble towards the area that the enemy submarine was blown and near the Seaview.

While on the Seaview Crewmen Patterson and Riley working the over night watch called Commander O' Brien over to the radar/sonar stations to let him know about the disturbance.

"Attention all hands, general quarters, brace for impact!, Admiral Nelson to the Control Room." Commander O' Brien ordered over the p.a. system.

The alarm and alert could be heard all over the submarine. It was at this exact moment with Nelson and Commander Morton arriving, that the Seaview was toss around like a paper doll.

This time as the waves disappeared, Admiral Nelson and the others settled into the plotting table, without any damage to there bodies or to the submarine, accept for some damage to frame 54 thru 61 with some flooding with loss of life overall. Damage control parties were on it's way to the flooded area.

As for Sickbay, Captain Lee Crane was not harm, since he was asleep from the medication that was given to him by Dr. Jamieson, as for Rose Marie Cerley, she was told to leave for the rest of the evening and having to show up the next day to start her new program for the Navy and the Institute.

The next couple of days, Admiral Nelson received a notice from the office of Naval intelligence was given the news, on what exactly happen with the enemy sub, the lab and what caused the quakes in the trench. Specialists were able to close off the fissure without any other problems.

Captain Lee Crane was released to his quarters for the duration for the last days back to Santa Barbara, California. He was bored out of his mind having to be stuck in his quarters with just paperwork to finish up. He was getting dressed to go see the Admiral Nelson for a social visit, when their is a knock on his door.

"Come in please!, He says. Commander Rose Marie Cerley walked in with her gym clothes, after the past few days working on her projects for the Institute and Naval Intelligence.

"Hi!, Just checking to see your doing okak being coup up the last few days under medical orders." She grins at him.

"Never liked being coup up, no matter how many times I have been sick or injured over the years, how can I help you, Commander?" He says to her.

This is where Captain Lee Crane of the submarine Seaview was given the best medicine in the world by having a beautiful woman like Rose Marie come up to him, while giving him the most passionate kiss, he's been given in his entire life, for which he responded with great satisfaction


End file.
